Lord Pewdiepie
Lord Pewdiepie is a wealthy businessman and paranormal investigator who recently moved to the Capital of Victubia with his wife Marzia. Personality Like his real life incarnation, Pewdiepie is a happy-go-lucky person but he can be quite serious when the situation calls for it. Overall he has a friendly attitude towards people. Although he is easily scared, he always manages to carry on his investigations. Appearance Pewdiepie is a tall built individual with dirty blond hair, blue eyes and light stubble on his face. His usual attire consists of a black top hat, a blue coat, a blue vest with a white undershirt, black pants and gloves, along with a golden pocket watch with a duck on it. Biography History At one point of his life he started working as a paranormal investigator, where in one mission he met Cryaotic and Ken. Although they had a rocky start, the three became good friends. Before moving to Victubia at some point, Pewds married Marzia and adopted two dogs. Present He still works as paranormal investigator, and also as a host of his Radio show called "Fridays With Pewdiepie" where he's also playing audio recordings of his investigation. Involvement Prologue : Chapter 1 : Skills and Abilities Abilities *'Traditional Spells : '''Despite not being a magi, Pewds is able to cast magic to a certain degree through the use of traditional spells. Equipment PewDiePie uses a wide range of equipment, mostly to help him for his paranormal investigations. * '''Audio Recorder' : He uses a custom made Audio Recorder called 'Steam Justine GBG Audio Recorder' to record his adventure. It's not available on the public market and the recordings are later played on his radio show. Skills *'Bladed Weapon Mastery' : Pewdiepie is assumed to be expert at bladed weapons, as shown in some of his official artworks, he's shown to wield bladed weapons. *# In the featured artwork of him in the teaser, he's shown to wield a clip pointed knife with an engraved flat. *# In an official artwork of his first meeting with Cry, he's shown to wield a straight double-edged sword with curved edges, similar to the Hoplite Sword , Xiphos Trivia *In the Victubia Series, Pewdiepie is married to Marzia. However in real life, Marzia is Pewdiepie's girlfriend. *Pewdiepie is often known as 'The Duck Lord' because his family breeds Carrier Ducks. The carrier ducks function is similar to Carrier Pigeons. *Lord Pewdiepie, Lord Ken and Lord Cryaotic's first time meeting each other was due to the three of them accidentally being assigned for the same mission. *Some people claim that paranormal stuff are drawn to him, like a magnet. Gallery Lord Pewdiepie Wallpaper.jpg Broken Duo - Lord Pewdiepie & Lord Ken.jpg|The Broken Duo First Meeting - Lord Pewdiepie & Lord Cryaotic.jpg|Lord Pewdiepie's first meeting with Lord Cryaotic Newintownhousefront.JPG|Lord Pewdiepie and Lady Marzia arrive at their new home Newintownenteringthehouse.JPG|Lord Pewdiepie together with Lady Marzia, Maya and Edgar The Duck Lord - Lord Pewdiepie.jpg|The Duck Lord Ghost Hunt - Lord Pewdiepie & Lady Marzia.jpg|Ghost Hunt together with Lady Marzia The Duck Lord has arrived - Lord Pewdiepie.jpg|Lord Pewdiepie coming out of a carriage Character Design Sheet - Lord Pewdiepie.jpg|Character Design Sheet The Master of Chopnese - Lord Pewdiepie.jpg|The Master of Chopnese Bday present - Lord Pewdiepie.jpg Chomp.jpg|- CHOMP - References Category:Ghost Hunter Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Characters